Trust in Love To be deleted soon
by Faith910
Summary: Sirius Black doesn't date. Holding hands, snogging in broom closets, who wants that? And what does he feel for a certain dark-haired girl? Is it love? Hazel Ackerman, on the other hand, knows exactly what she wants, and she's determined to get it.
1. Sirius

**Welcome to my new story, Trust in Love! This Sirius/OC fic is a little different from most of the other ones. Sirius isn't a total player, and he definitely does not have a fan club. He's not even very interested in dating, although there **is **one girl he might possibly like. Or love.**

**And Hazel Ackerman? She knows what she wants, and she's determined to get it.**

**Can they both learn to trust in what they feel? Can they trust in love?  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

_Sirius_

"James, for the last time, there is no way I'm going to go out with Evelyn Jones!" I burst out. When will he understand that Sirius Black doesn't need a girlfriend to make him happy? Hogwarts is supposed to be about learning magic, not dating.

"Aw, Padfoot! We've almost finished our sixth year and you still haven't had your first girlfriend! What's wrong with Evelyn?" He demanded.

"Nothing's wrong with her, I'm just not interested." Had I not made this obvious yet?

"There has to be _someone_ you like!" Well...it wasn't like I was going to tell him.

"Prongs, you can be such a girl sometimes. Just because you've been in love with Evans for the last three years, doesn't mean everyone else is going to feel like that about someone."

"Padfoot, at least I've gone out with other girls! Even though I'm desperately in love with my sweet, and beautiful, yet indifferent, Lily-flower!" He gave me a condescending look. "Now _you're_ dating history, Padfoot, my friend, is utterly and completely nonexistent!"

I was starting to tune him out now as I followed Snape on the map with my finger. He was following Lily Evans as she walked towards the Great Hall.

"Padfoot, are you listening to me?" James poked me. We were in the one-eyed witch corridor to Honeydukes, plotting.

"Not really, Prongs old buddy. I was watching Snivellus' attempts to stalk your true love."

"_What?_" He was immediately distracted as he snatched the map back and moved the one-eyed witch statue so he could leave. I sat back and closed my eyes as he took off to go rescue Evans.

Now, it's not that I have anything against girls. Some of them are nice, good-looking, and fun to be around. But dating—holding hands, sharing armchairs, and snogging in broom closets—has never interested me in the slightest. And why would I be interested in Evelyn Jones? I mean, she's not ugly or anything, but she's such a gossip, and way too girly for me.

An image came over my closed eyes. _Pale skin, freckled nose, long dark hair, and piercing blue eyes._ Now _she_ was someone I could be interested in, if I weren't so _not_ interested in dating. Hazel Ackerman. Why was she different? I had carefully considered this question after I realized that I might potentially possibly like her.

Part of it is her eyes. She looks right in your eyes when she talks to you, and you start finding it difficult to concentrate because her eyes are so deep, penetrating, and sincere.

Then there's the way she acts. She's that person that no one can see yelling or being mean to anyone. When someone talks to her she just listens to everything they have to say and supports them.

Wow. That all sounded really cheesy. Am I lovesick?

Ugh. The answer to that question seems painfully obvious.

Am I in love with Hazel Ackerman?

Yes, I am.

Not that she has any idea. When I talk to her, which I try to do a lot, I make sure I treat her just like any other friend. Because Sirius Black does _not_ give in to anything that easily—not even love. I've gone nearly six years without dating, and I don't think I've deprived myself of anything, whatever Prongs says.

I needed to get out of the passageway and find something to do instead of talking to myself. I opened the entrance and climbed out before brushing myself off and heading for the Great Hall.

When I got there James was gone. Maybe he got detention for harassing Snivellus. I sat down next to Remus and Peter, who were talking to—ah. Hazel and a few of her friends: Alice Prewett, Sarah Craig, and Lily Evans. I sat by Remus, coincidentally right across from Hazel. I smiled at her and dished myself up some potatoes and chicken.

"Hey, Sirius. Where were you?" She asked me in her soft, but clear voice. Her eyes looking intently into mine. I shrugged.

"You know, trying to help Prongs stay out of trouble." I said with a smile. She laughed.

"Oh, because you _never_ get into trouble yourself." She said a little sarcastically. "And seeing as James just got detention, I don't think you were doing a very good job of it!" I tried to look indignant as she said that.

"I happen to be the most angelically behaved student in this school! And what am I, James' mother?" She looked at me blankly.

"Aren't you?" She asked me innocently. I scowled at her jokingly.

"By the way," I asked, "What did he do this time?"

"Professor McGonagall apparently doesn't think hexing certain greasy-haired Slytherins counts as good behavior." Ah. Harassing Snape, just as I expected.

"Which hex did he use?" I asked her curiously.

"The one that makes your toenails grow extra fast. It doesn't seem very comfortable." She noted clinically. "Snape had to go to the Hospital Wing to get it sorted out."

I chuckled as I worked on finishing my dinner. Everyone else was nearly done.

"Do you think you're ready for the Charms test tomorrow?" She asked me. I liked that Hazel had been talking to me the whole time I'd been here. Then I realized what she said and groaned.

"Oh, dang, actually I forgot all about that. I haven't studied at all!" I was going to fail tomorrow.

"I actually haven't studied much either." Hazel admitted. This was surprising. Hazel always got good grades. "Do you want to study with me tonight so we can both be ready? I wouldn't want you to fail." She said with a smile.

Studying with Hazel. It sounded great.

"Sure." I answered. "Want to meet in the common room at eight?"

"Alright," she said as she stood up, "See you then!" She picked up her bag and followed her friends out of the Great Hall.

"Oh! Hullo, Padfoot!" Remus tried to look innocent. "I didn't want to interrupt that _fascinating_ conversation with Ackerman." Remus is the only one who knows I like Hazel. If Remus isn't trustworthy, I don't know who is. "So…meeting her at eight to study, then?" He was grinning now.

"Shut it." I mumbled as I speared another piece of chicken on my fork.

"You know, I think she likes you." Said Remus thoughtfully. I choked on my chicken, coughing.

"_Me?_ Stop fooling around, Moony." Remus looked surprised.

"What? I think she does!"

"Oh come on, Moony. Why would she like _me_?" A girl like Hazel? Remus sighed.

"You don't see yourself very clearly. Plenty of girls like you. They think you're funny, and you're not too bad looking either." Wait a second.

"How do you know that girls like me?" I'd never heard about this.

"Because they talk to _me_ about it Sirius. They want to know what kinds of things you like in girls. Not that I've been able to tell them much," he added, "What with your lack of dating experience." He looked at me almost sternly, making me start to laugh. Moony just shook his head, before looking at his watch.

"By the way, it's 7:30, and you're meeting her in half an hour." I jumped up. If I was going to be studying with Hazel (who Remus thinks likes me, though I'm not so sure) then I needed to go do something about my shaggy hair.

"Bye Moony!" I called, noticing Wormtail must have already left. And I ran towards Gryffindor Tower.

***

"Okay… incantations." Hazel looked at her long notes, written in her slanted writing. "Enlarging objects?"

"Engorgio." I knew these pretty well.

"Shrinking objects?"

"Reducio."

"Creating fire?"

"Incendium.

"Summoning charm?"

"Accio."

"Okay, why don't we practice some of them?" She absentmindedly tucked a long, dark lock of her hair behind her ear as she looked at her notes again.

"Sure, that sounds great." Anything was great if I was doing it with her. "Which one do you want to practice?"

"Let's do engorgio and reducio. We can use…" She took a quill off of a nearby table. "This. It should work great."

"Ladies first." I gestured towards her.

"Sure, Sirius you can go first!" I scowled as she giggled before taking out her wand and pointing it at the quill. She flicked it twice while saying clearly, "_Engorgio!_" The quill grew to about twice its usual size. "Your turn!" She said to me cheerfully.

I tried to use the same double flick as Hazel, but it wasn't quite the same. "_Silencio!_" It shrank, a little.

"Here, it's all in the wrist." She said, taking my wrist and making it move like it was supposed to. Just that small touch left my heart racing. "There, now try." She said, letting go. I did what she had just shown me.

"_Reducio!_" The quill shrank to its original size.

"Nice." She complimented me.

An couple hours later we were done.

"I bet we both ace that test tomorrow." Hazel declared. I nodded in agreement. Then I had an idea.

"Hey, you want to go down to the kitchens and get some butterbeer to celebrate our future Outstandings?" I offered. She bit her lip.

"Are we allowed down there?" I shrugged.

"Maybe, I dunno. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, and I go down there all the time. We'll have to be quiet, though, it's kind of late." I stood up and offered her my hand. Would she come? She took it and I pulled her up. I noticed that instead of letting go, she took it more firmly in her own. I led her out the portrait holes and into a secret passageway which led to the corridor with the fruit painting. When I tickled the pear, she giggled with it as the door swung open.

Soon we were both comfortable with butterbeers, talking and laughing. After a little while I walked her back to the Common Room. She turned to me before she went to bed.

"Thanks for studying with me Sirius—and for taking me to the kitchens. I had a really great time!"

"Anytime." I meant it. "'Night."

"Goodnight!" She gave me a quick hug before heading up the stairs to her dormitory. Slowly I walked up the stairs which led to the Boy's Dormitories. When I got into the room I shared with James, Remus, Peter, and Frank, I was greeted by steady breathing, snoring, and a pillow thrown by James, the one person still awake.

"So…" he started slyly, "How was it with Ackerman? Your first date, eh, Padfoot?" I was going to have to get back at Remus for telling Prongs about my study session with Hazel. Why are they my best mates again?

"It was _not_ a date. We studied, and then we went to the kitchens and got butterbeers."

"Oooh, did you kiss her?" I was sorely tempted to use incendium on his bed hangings.

"No." I said shortly as I pulled off my robes.

"Padfoot, buddy, you gotta tell me something!"

"Nope. Not really." I got under my covers and into my warm bed.

"You're no fun." I heard him mutter. When I closed my eyes, I once again saw Hazel. I rolled over, and within minutes I was asleep. It had been a long day.

-

_It was the usual nightmare. It was my last night at Grimmauld Place. I always argued with my parents but tonight was far worse._

"_Sirius Black, why couldn't you have been like darling Regulus and been in Slytherin, like everyone else! Bellatrix, Narcissa—they were all fine!" I noticed "darling Regulus" shrink farther into the corner where he was listening._

_In my nightmare I didn't know what to say. I knew there were plenty of reasons why I was in Gryffindor, but my unconscious mind couldn't seem to remember them._

_She kept screaming and screaming. Then my father's deep menacing voice joined hers, telling me what a disappointment I was, on and on._

_And then I was yelling back._

"_Well if I'm such a disappointment, then I'm out of here!" And then I stormed out the door, leaving it behind forever._

_But tonight, instead of running away and getting lost like I usually did, Hazel was there._

"_Sirius." She whispered. She took my hand like she had earlier. Suddenly I knew where to go, what to do. She lit everything up, and for once I wasn't lost. I followed her until James' house was in sight—_

_-  
_

"Sirius! James! Remus! Wake up! I'm starving!" Peter was already up and dressed. Now he was throwing things at us and jumping on our beds, complaining about his empty stomach. Suddenly, Remus sat straight up in bed and glared at Peter. You could almost see the werewolf coming through.

"Go. Away. I'm. Tired." And he laid down again—only to be hit by Peter's pillow. He jumped off of his bed and started chasing Peter around the room, but he was awake now. So, grumbling, he got dressed with the rest of us and started getting ready.

Knowing I would see Hazel soon, I carefully fixed my messy, slightly shaggy air. I splashed cold water on my face before heading down the stairs with Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs.

I saw her sooner than I expected—she was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Sirius!" She said cheerfully, taking my hand again. I was so happy about that, it barely bothered me when Remus winked and James waggled his eyebrows.

"Hey Hazel." I said casually as we climbed out of the portrait hole. She looked nice today. Her long hair was pulled up and twisted into a knot at the back of her head. Her eyes were as deep blue as ever and they were still just as captivating.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, swinging our hands between us. I smiled, thinking about how much better I had slept with her there in my dream.

"Great. I don't think I'll fall asleep during the Charms test."

"Good. I'm counting on you to get an Outstanding after our excellent study skills last night." She gave me a stern look, which I laughed at.

"Okay, well if I get an Outstanding then you have to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend." What made me say _that_? What happened to the Sirius who doesn't date?!

"It's a deal, then!" She sounded…excited? During breakfast we mostly just talked to each other, but eventually James just had to ruin it with his pursuits of Lily Evans.

"Oi! Evans! Go out with me!"

"_Potter!_ You have _the biggest_ head I have ever seen! I would go out with a _flobberworm_ before I _ever_ went out with_ you_! When will you get it into your idiotic head, that _I absolutely hate you!_" And she stormed out of the Hall. Hazel sighed.

"Well, I'd better go talk to her and calm her down! Bye, Sirius!"

"See you." Like last night, she gave me a hug before she left to go calm her raging friend.

"See you in Charms!" She called over her shoulder. As James whined about his newest failure, I watched her leave, grinning like a lovesick idiot.

Something's wrong with me.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? If you liked it, leave me a review! If you didn't like it, you can still leave me a review and tell me what would make it better! If you absolutely hated it, then you don't have to read it! Next chapter will be from Hazel's POV!  
**

**-Amanda  
**


	2. Hazel

**Hey everyone! I meant to update yesterday, but I couldn't log in to Fanfiction! This isn't the most exciting chapter because it's mostly here to show people's characters. (Like Hazel and her friends) Read and enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_Hazel_

**6. What is the wand movement for **_**Engorgio**_** and **_**Reducio**_**?**

This was simple. I remembered practicing those spells with Sirius on that quill in the common room. The wand movement for both of them was a double flick.

Half an hour later I was finished, and I was confident that I was going to get an Outstanding as I placed my test on Professor Flitwick's desk. A few minutes later I noticed Sirius finish and start playing tic-tac-toe with James on a scrap of parchment.

There's something different about Sirius Black. I can't seem to stop myself from watching him all the time. His looks seem somehow aristocratic, but casual. He has longish, dark hair which he's grown longer this year. Sometimes it falls over his fathomless gray eyes.

You could say I obsess over Sirius. I've liked him since third year, and sometimes it seems like he likes me, too. The problem is, he doesn't date. Ever. So I was pretty surprised this morning when he said he'd go to Hogsmeade with me if he got an Outstanding on this test.

True, I've acted a little more bold with him lately. I offered to study with him last night, and I've held his hand twice now—last night and this morning. I've hugged him twice, too. He didn't seem to mind at all—and now he's taking me to Hogsmeade next weekend. Professor Flitwick stood up.

"Do I have all of your tests?" He squeaked. No one said anything. "Then you can talk while I grade your tests. I'll hand them out to you at the end of class. Homework tonight is a six inch essay on why wand movements are important." He sat down as I wrote down the assignment in the homework planner Lily got me for Christmas.

"How do you think you did?" I asked my friend, Sarah, who was sitting next to me.

"I'm not sure. I didn't really study." She admitted, her wide blue eyes looking a little nervous as she tugged on a piece of light blonde hair.

"Oh, how come?" Poor Sarah. She always had a hard time with Charms, even when she did study. Care of Magical Creatures was easily her best subject because she was so good with animals.

"Well, I was actually with Alec…"She blushed a little.

"Ah." I didn't want to hear any more. Sarah had been dating Alec Berkeley, a Ravenclaw, for most of the year. I didn't really need to hear all the romantic, gushy details.

"What about you? How do you think you did?" She asked me. I shrugged. I wasn't going to say I was almost positive I got an Outstanding. I hated making other people feel bad.

"Well I studied for a few hours with Sirius last night, so I think I did okay." I explained. Her jaw popped open.

"Really? You did? Does he know you like him?" It was my turn to blush as I glanced at Sirius, who was talking to his friends. His deep voice stood out from the rest.

"I _think_ so. I tried to make it as obvious as I could."

"What did you do?" She looked excited. You could always count on Sarah to be happy for you.

"Well, we held hands a little. When we were done studying he took me to the kitchens and we got some butterbeer."

"That sounds fun! Oh my gosh, he's looking at you!"

"Don't look at him!" I felt myself blushing furiously as I glanced quickly at Sirius. Our eyes locked briefly before we hastily looked away. Sarah was giggling, and after a moment I joined in. Her laugh was contagious.

"What's so funny?" Alice turned to face us from the front. Alice had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Lily, sitting next to her, also turned around. Lily had beautiful red hair which was always easy to find in a crowd. It matched her temper perfectly, especially when she was around James Potter. Her eyes were bright green and almond shaped.

"I think Sirius likes Hazel!" Sarah whispered to them.

"Of course he does." Said Lily confidently. "Anyone would. She's beautiful, smart, and nice. Has he asked you out yet?" She seemed almost businesslike as she asked. I shrugged. I was doing that a lot today.

"He said if he gets an Outstanding on this test then he'll take me to Hogsmeade next weekend."

"Oh, do you think he will?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Well we studied together for a few hours last night, and I think so." He'd better, I added to myself. My friends were all squealing excitedly, and I was getting excited along with them.

"Well," said Sarah impatiently, "What are you going to wear?" I hadn't really gotten that far yet. I was still amazed that he'd asked me out!

"Um, I'm not sure." I said hesitantly. "What do you think I should wear?"

"Wear blue!" Advised Lily. "It really brings out your eyes. Like when I wear green."

"Hmm… Okay, I think I know what I'll wear. I'll show you guys. Are you going with Alec, Sarah?" Sarah's face lit up.

"Yep! Of course! It will be so much fun!" She gushed. I looked at Lily and Alice.

"What about you guys?"

"We'll probably just go down together." Said Alice. "But I'm so excited for you, Hazel! You've liked him forever!" I sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much." I admitted. Professor Flitwick stood up again.

"Alright, I have all your test scores! Come and get them as I call out your name! Miss Ackerman!" I walked up to him and took my test. There was a big black O on it. I grinned. "Mr. Black!" Sirius came and grabbed his.

"How did you do?" He asked me, smiling slightly.

"I got an O. What about you?" I crossed my fingers behind my back. His smile grew into a wide grin as he held up his test for me to see.

"I think we have a date next weekend." He said as I bounced forward to give him a hug. He laughed his loud bark.

"I can't wait!" I said. I couldn't. Next weekend? That was a week away! I noticed Sarah and Lily comparing tests while Alice sat next to them, looking nervous. Her name was closer to the end of the alphabet than ours. "Well I'll talk to you later, alright?" I said to him.

"Sure, want to take a walk after dinner?" Wow, twice in a day? Things were definitely looking up for me.

"Sounds great! See you!" I walked over to my friends just as Professor Flitwick called Alice's name.

"Well, how did you and Sirius do?" Lily asked eagerly. I felt myself grin.

"We both got Outstandings! _And _we're taking a walk after dinner tonight!"

"That's great, Hazel!" Squealed Sarah.

"Ooh, good luck!" Lily said before giving me a hug.

"How did you two do?" I asked them. I wanted to steer the conversation away from me. I didn't like being the center of attention.

"I got an Acceptable." Sarah grimaced. "I guess it could have been worse."

"I got an O." Lily announced cheerfully. "I really wasn't sure about question 18, so I just guessed, but I ended up getting it right!" They started discussing the questions more as Alice came over holding her essay, an E. I gazed at the wall, thinking.

Sirius had asked me out twice in one day. Sirius, who never dated, ever, had asked _me_. I knew there were prettier girls than me who liked him. Evelyn Jones, a Hufflepuff, had spent most of fifth year trying to get him to go out with her, but it was like he didn't even notice. I'd felt a little sorry for her, and also guilty for being secretly glad about it. Soon the bell rang, and I headed to Arithmancy with Lily while Alice and Sarah went to Care of Magical Creatures.

Lily had to keep nudging me during class, reminding me to work on my translations. I couldn't seem to focus—my mind just wasn't there. I noticed Professor Hurst giving me a stern look, so I quickly looked back down at my translations and managed to finish a sentence. After what felt like hours, the bell finally rang for lunch.

The rest of the day flew by until we had about half an hour until dinner. I hurried back to my dormitory to make sure I still looked okay. My hair was still up in the knot Lily had twisted it in that morning. A few strands of hair were down around my face, but I liked it better that way. After putting away my bag I started towards the Great Hall.

***

Sirius and I sat together under a beech tree. It was April, so things were a little warmer. He sat pretty close—our arms were touching.

"So you've suddenly decided to start dating?" I asked curiously. I was dying to know why he'd finally started asking me out.

"Well," he started slowly, "I figure if it's someone you really like, and you're not dating just to have a date, than it's alright."

"So I'm someone you really like, then?" I was going to make him say it. His gray eyes looked intently into mine.

"Yes, you are." He said seriously. I smiled. I'd been waiting for him to say that for years. "What about you? Do you like me?" He asked.

"Sirius, you are definitely someone I really like." I said cheerfully. I couldn't help being happy around him. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I leaned into him. It was comfortable.

"You know, I've always loved your hair." He said playing with a loose strand. "It's so long, and smooth."

"Speaking of hair," I started, "Why did you grow yours longer this year?" I always wanted to know the reasons behind people's decisions, no matter how small they were. It helped you understand that person better. Sirius hesitated.

"This probably sounds kind of weird, but when things aren't going well, I grow out my hair. When I'm happy, I cut it." I thought about that.

"Why have you been upset, then?" A sad look came into his eyes as he looked out at the black lake.

"I ran away from home last summer." I waited for him to continue. With Sirius, if you just listened then eventually he'd keep talking.

"My parents are, well, you've seen my cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa. My parents are even worse. Pure-blood maniacs. When I got sorted into Gryffindor, things got even worse between us. One night last summer, they both just kept screaming at me, asking me why I couldn't be more like my brother, Regulus. I was fed up with it, so I left and went to James' house. Even though I don't like them much, it's still hard turning your back on your family."

"I'm sorry, Sirius." I murmured.

"Oh, I'm fine, Hazel. I _am_ glad to be out of that stupid house." He conceded. "It's horrible. House-elf heads on the walls, dark stuff everywhere, our creepy house-elf—mostly I'm glad to be done with it. What about your family? What are they like?" He asked me.

"My dad and I live in a house in London. I'm an only child."

"What about your mum?" I felt tears threatening to fall when he mentioned that, but I held them back.

"She, um, died when I was nine. She was a curse breaker for Gringotts in Egypt, and one of the curses killed her." I felt Sirius' arm tighten around me."

"I'm so sorry, Hazel." He said softly.

"I'm fine. It's just hard seeing my dad. Seven years later he still hasn't moved on."

"What does he do?" Sirius asked.

"He's an Auror. He's been really busy lately with all the death eater attacks." An evil wizard, Voldemort, or You-Know-Who, as people called him, had started attacking wizard and Muggle families with his supporters, the death eaters.

"Yeah my parents are huge supporters of Voldemort. He's their hero, come to rid the world of muggleborns, Muggles, and blood traitors." He laughed bitterly.

"It's hard to understand why people would do those horrible things." I said. "You know Tracy Grant? Her little brother was bitten by a werewolf, and he was only seven!" I'd felt so sorry for her. She'd been crying for weeks. Sirius nodded.

"I heard about that. Let's talk about something else. Are you doing anything this summer?"

"I don't think so. My dad will probably be fairly busy with work." We hadn't gone on a vacation since second year.

"Well then we should hang out sometime this summer."

"Yeah, we definitely should." Hanging out with Sirius? Much better than a vacation.

"Well we should get inside. Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs wanted me to meet them so we can plan a pra—I mean, so we can work on something." I smiled. They always came up with the funniest pranks.

"Okay. I need to write some essays." He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. We held hands all the way to the Common Room, when he said he had to go. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to find his friends.

Was it legal to be this happy?

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter because they both finally came out with their feelings about each other. Next chapter will either be the Hogsmeade visit, or summer holiday with flashbacks about it. If you like one of those ideas better, than let me know in a review! Thanks to ** SicTransitGloria GloryFades **for your review! It made me happy! Thanks for reading my story!**

**-Amanda**


	3. I'm back!

**Trust In Love**

So I know that this is an OLD story that I basically gave up on because I didn't feel that it was my best. Reading through it almost two years later, I actually like it. I've decided to pick it up again and keep writing. I'm going to repost it soon and then keep writing it. I'm sure none of you remember the story, but you liked it before! If you're still interested in a Sirius/OC fic, then check out my story when I repost it:) I plan to write this one to the end this time! Enjoy:)


End file.
